The Wings of Fire Cast Devour all the Grass all over the Multiverse
by Xtremesilly1563
Summary: watch as I ruin this Archive chapter by chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**THE NEW BEGINNING!**

 **YEAH!**

 **TELL ME IDEAS!**

 **PLEASE!**

 **YEAH!**

Tsunami: ah, me starting off another story! Good! I like it!

Fatespeaker: Guys! Anemone just kidnapped Starflight!

Sunny: Why?

Fatespeaker: Climax! And cliffhanger!

Sunny: OH!

Tsunami: Let's go! We will rescue Starflight and destroy Anemone! For good!

Deathbringer: I'll just lock her in the convenient world of Anemone being trapped!

Sans: I know where Anemone brought Starflight.

Tsunami: Hey! Why are you here?

Sunny: where?

Sans: MY universe. The universe… of Undertale.

Tsunami: *sighs* of course.

Deathbringer: let's go!

Sans: *megalovania*

Everyone: ahhhh! *goes through portal again*

Jack Sparrow in portal: there you are! This is where I pirated away into! YAR HAR DIDDLY DEE! *pirates away into deeper infinity*

Sunny:

Sans: this is it.

Papyrus: HELLO, SANS! NYEH HEH HEH! OTHER CHARCTER THEMES! SPAGHETTI! BATTLE BODY! ROYAL GUARD! EHHHHHH! *Nyeh heh heh spaghetti royal guards into infinity*

Sans: He'll come back. He always does. *gets chased by ghost children*

Glory: Oh no! It was just realized that Xtremesilly likes FNaF! OH NO! That instantly means he is bad because of internet stereotypes! OOHH NOOOOO!

Me: OOOOOOH

Glory: OHH NOO!

Me: NOO

Tsunami: what is going on?

Sunny: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **Take 2**

Papyrus: hello Sans! Where were you?

Sans: Grillby's

Papyrus: I LOOKED in Grillby's

Sans: guess you had a thick SKULL and didn't look HARD enough!

Papyrus: … that one didn't even make sense, Sans.

Sans: ;)

Tsunami: wow, your pun making ability is even worse than Sans'

Me:

Temmie: hOI! I'm tEm!

Tsunami: TEMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 **Take 3**

Undyne: What are you doing here! I have never seen you around!

Tsunami: Too bad!

Undyne: HEY! I like your style! What's your name!

Tsunami: TSUNAMI!

Undyne: MINE IS UNDYNE!

Tsunami: I LIKE YOUR STYLE TOO!

UNDYNE! INCREASING CAPS LOCK!

TSUNAMI: AUUUUGHHHH!

Me: no, not take 4. This part is canon to my story.

UNDYNE AND TSUNAMI: AAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Sunny: what is it with you spamming the caps lately?

Me: I am feeling AGGRESSIVE! *joins TSUNAMI and UNDYNE*

UNDYNE, TSUNAMI AND ME: AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Anemone: Hah amah HA! I FOUND you! And now, if you don't stop eating grass, I'll kill Starflight!

Glory: Why do you want us to stop eating grass? You ate some too!

Anemone: THREATING MOTIVES!

Glory: OH!

UNDYNE, TSUNAMI AND ME: AUUUGH! *throws Anemone into Deathbringer*

Deathbringer: *Goes through portal into The Convenient World of Anemone Being Trapped*

Anemone: YOU'LL REGRET THIS!

Deathbringer: *comes out without Anemone*

Tsunami: welp, this story has gone on long enough!


	2. AT LONG LAST! Aperture

**Heya. I know this is coming out quick, even for me, but I have gotten so many requests for Aperture I'm gonna drown. First things first: The Convenient World of Anemone Being Trapped is** **NOT** **Aperture. Also, there will be no grass eating there, because it is basically just black space. ALSO the whole story I made of it is just a joke, and that world was another story because of the multiverse thing going on in all this. The idea was made so I could wrap the Anemone thing up and move to this! I counted, I have gotten 6 reviews about the matter of doing a chapter of this. That's a lot, considering the circumstances. Eh, this is long. Abrupt end.**

Slim Shady: Cause I'm back in black!

Tsunami: Hey, I start the chapters and stories! *shoots Slim Shady*

Sunny: *slowed down* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Slim Shady: *dies and portal opens*

Sunny: OKAYDON'TGOINDON'TGOINTHISDIDN'TENDWELLLASTTIMEDON'TGOIN!

Everyone: *walking through portal* hey, did you say something, Sunny?

Sunny: NOOO! MULTIPLE OF XTREMESILLY'S CLICHES IN ONE! AAAGGHH! *goes in portal for the sake of reasons. Totally, mm-hmm ;)*

Sans: ;)

Tsunami: *comes through portal* YOU! *kills Sans*

Me: YUP! Totally an Undertale fan, killing its characters in bad fanfiction since -2016.0000000000000000000000100000 BCE. Even though it is commonly believed I did it the very second Jesus Christ died, being neither BC nor AD. (I am not advertising any religions.)

Everyone: *goes through portal* Whooooaaaa yep, we've definitely not done this s- uh, stuff before!

Starflight: Proudly PG even though it's rated T but NO READS THE RATING ANYWAY. RIIIIGGGHHHHTT?

Fatespeaker: hey, RIIIIGGGHHHHTT? Doesn't underline in red! Does that mean it's in the dictionary? *looks in dictionary* hey, yep! Right here on page ? (Idc)! *reading* RIIIIGGGHHHHTT? Meaning: a sarcastic judgmental word used by Starflight from The Wings of Fire books series in a bad fanfiction describing why bad fanfiction IS bad fanfiction. ;)

Sans: ;)

Tsunami: * anti-climatically* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAArg.

Glory: HEY! The portal opening is there! JUST IN TIME FOR THAT SCENE TO HAPPEN! HOORAY, THAT TOTALLY WAS COINCINDENTAL AND ISN'T MAKING ME HATE THE AUTHOR!

Me: I'm glad you feel that way. I agree.

Everyone: *tumbles out* woof! That gave me my daily dose of pain!

Pein: I'm gonna make a reference nobody gets! WORLD PEACE! WORLD PEACE! WORD PEACE ACHIEVED BY DESTRUCTION! YAAAAY! (If you care what this is, look it up)

Glory: aaaand why was that necessary?

Me: because his name is Pein! Obviously!

Clay: hey guys! I'm here even though I'm not saying or doing anything until now!

Deathbringer: can we carry on with the story?

Tsunami: we're in this strange lab!

Deathbringer: thank you.

Sunny: whoa…. "Bring your daughter to work day" why does that exist?

Wheatley: DRAGONS OMIGOD OMIGOD DRAGONS HOW DO YOU EVEN FIT IN HERE?

Sunny: It's simple! Fanfiction convenience!

Wheatley: Oh, right, right, of course!

GlaDOS: Who are you? _What_ are you? *sucks them up into ginormous tube*

Everyone: *falls into GlaDOS' room*

Adventure Core: I'm here to show Xtremesilly really knows the game series!

Fact Core: fact: me too.

Space core: SPACESPACESPACESPACEDRAGONSFROMSPACE!

Glory: *gasp* this ball of space shouting just solved the Wings of Fire Mystery! We're ALIENS, that humans space traveled to, got captured, and slowly became a resident of the world!

Sunny: … I don't think that's gonna be cannon.

Tsunami: That makes ALL the sense!

Sunny: but- but- but- the scorching? EH?

Starflight: I have a PhD in Evolutionary Biology, and I am going to have to agree with…

Sunny: *thinking* c'mon c'mon c'mon

Starflight: Glory!

Sunny: WHAT THE?

Fact Core: Fact: I believe Glory is right.

Sunny: eee? EEEEE? Starflight, how did you even get a PhD?

Starflight: Remember that time we went on a 3 hour tour to and got deserted on an island? I told you then, didn't I?

GlaDOS: This isn't about Portal anymore. The Reviews aren't happy about this. I will solve this right now. I am a scientific testing software. The correct one is…. Glory.

Sunny: AAAAAAAAAUGGHHH! *kills everybody, including GlaDOS*

GlaDOS: and believe me, I am still aliv-

Starflight: COPYRIGHT!

Sunny: wait, how are you alive? I killed you!

Starflight: I used my Matrix skillz to avoid the bullets.

Sunny: I used a knife.

Starflight: I used my Matrix skillz to avoid your knife.

Sunny: I saw you dead on the floor, bleeding.

Starflight: That was my clone! After all, I'm an… *gets greased-up hair, a torn shirt, and GlaDOS explodes behind him* ACTION HERO! *used grappling hook to escape*

Sans: I'd have to agree with Starflight. *megalovania starts playing* do you want to have a bad time? Because I'm best at killing mass-murderers. Trust me.

Sunny: *leaves*

Sans: Hey! I wasn't finished! *makes Sunny get deadified*

Starflight: HAH! I defeated the enemy!

Sans: that was… all me.

Starflight: that's what the author WANTS you to think!

Me: no. Sans killed Sunny.

Starflight: *gasps* SUNNY! NOOO! I HAD A CRUSH ON YOU!

Sans: but. Uh… you tried to kill her?

Starflight: I DIDN'T REALIZE IT WAS SUNNY!

Sans: ?

Me: WELP! That's enough! *resets everything that happened*

GlaDOS: hello.

Tsunami: WE HAVE TO KILL YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE EVIL!

GlaDOS *gives Tsunami a portal gun*

Tsunami: sweet. *portals around*

GlaDOS: * gives everyone a portal gun* now, you will have to do my TESTS!

Everyone: *gets plopped into tests*

Fatespeaker: *flies to exit door and fire-breathes it open*

GlaDOS: AAAAAAAUUUGGGHH! MY ONE WEAKNESS! *slowly dies*

Wheatley: Now I can take over!

Guy in That Home Protection Ad: not on my watch. *destroys Aperture*

Everyone: *gets out just in time*

Deathbringer: Now, through the reoccurring theme of plot convenience, I will portal us back home!

Sunny: WAIT!

Everyone: WHAT?

Sunny: we almost didn't eat grass!

Everyone: *sees all the grass outside of Aperture*

Clay: just the thought of the sweet, delicious, rejuvenating taste of grass… is filling me with determination!

Sans: got that right! Well, I'm out! *disappears mysteriously*

Everyone: *eats grass with exemplary satisfaction*

Clay: whelp! We are done eating grass! Let's leave now!

Deathbringer: *portals everyone home*

Six-Claws: man, I wish I still had importance!

Deathbringer: hey! Look! Our grass seeds grew!

Everyone: HOORAY! * munches it all down into infinity*

 **And that's the end. I didn't do TOO badly, eh? Ah, well. I hope you liked your VERY requested chapter!**


	3. Destiny's Venus has plenty of grass

Destiny's Venus has plenty of grass to be eaten by some 4th-wall breaking, oddly stupid, dimension-breaking dragons.

 **SO hey guys. I just wanted to say, I am very thankful for the support I have been getting for stories. Of course, I have been getting hate comments too. I was told to "delet" my story, I have been told that my stories shouldn't exist. That last one is true. They should not exist. But they do. And I am the writer. But, excluding the whole doctor who incident from back in September, (I think) all my other comments have been positive. So thanks.**

Tsunami: Hey Starflight! Hey Fatespeaker!

Starflight: you're in an unusually happy mood, considering how you are always mad in these fanfictions.

Tsunami: *cheerfully* whatever! I hate you all! anyway, remember when I had that blaster and destroyed that bookshelf?

Fatespeaker: yesss…

Tsunami: Why don't we eat all the grass from the universe that came from? It must not be the regular scavenger world, because they never got anything that advanced!

Deathbringer: That's a wonderful idea!

Flowey: That's a wonderful idea!

Tsunami: NO. I AM SICK OF THE AUTHOR'S STUPID OBSESSION WITH UNDERTALE GETTING IN THE WAY OF OUR STORIES.

Sans: yeah. I hear ya.

Tsunami: *dies*

Fatespeaker: oh no! Tsunami!

Sunny: NOOOOOOOO!

Tsunami: what?

Sunny and Fatespeaker: O_O

Deathbringer: …. Whatever! Let's go!

Starflight: wait, we're just gonna brush that away like nothing?

Me: yes. Yes we are.

Starflight: ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooookay then.

Everyone: *very unenthusiastically going through portal* weeeeeeeeeeee. Whoaaaa. Whippity whoppity wooo. Wagldey zagledy zooooo.

Glory: why do you have to include the part of us going through the portal each time?

Me: because I feel like it.

Glory: I… I… I… I hope you die in a fire.

7 year old that isn't smart: *out of tune* I hope you die in a fiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrree!

Me: I know not every seven year old is dumb. Or that every FNaF-loving seven year old is dumb. Or that every FNaF-lover is dumb- OKAY YOU GET THE POINT.

Deathbringer: hey! We're here!

Clay: WHOA. ALIENS. *eats random thing*

Glory: Clay! Don't mercilessly eat living things!

Clay: that was living?

Glory: yes!

Random vandal: bleaaarrgghh. I will die now. Goodbye. *dies*

Clay: hey! I just leveled up! *gets huge amounts of armor and weapons* weeee! *Gets in ship and flies away*

Tsunami: after him! He's flying a ship when he has wings! He isn't making sense!

Starflight. It's okay calm down… this whole story doesn't make sense.

Tsunami: *profoundly* oh yeah.

Clay: weeee! *goes to Venus* yeeaaah! * realizes there is a bunch of grass and plant life* Guys! Come here!

Fatespeaker: oh, okay, *transports there* WHOA. I did not think that would work.

Everyone: *gasps* GRASS. *eats it all in a single second*

Tsunami: mm… mmmmm…. Just what I needed to replenish my stolen heart.

Glory: who stole it…?

Tsunami: sniff… Riptide!

Riptide: hello. Wait, why am I here?

Tsunami: *kisses them over-the-top romantically*

Riptide: *while getting kissed* hmm?! Mm?! *shrugs* mm-hmm. Mm-mmm- m-m-m.

Sunny: translation: huh?! Huuhh?! *shrugs* okay. I'll just role with it.

Tsunami and Riptide: *kissing while sun sets behind them, romantic music plays, and big, cursive words come up saying: THE END. Then, Clay comes up in the background and starts shooting goblins*


	4. Nyarf

**If you thought I would let this die then I'm afraid you sir, or ma'am, are incorrect.**

Tsunami: SooooommmmeeeBODY once told me the world is gonna roll me, I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed!

Starflight:*cough*no kidding *cough*

Tsunami: Don't insult me! I'm just excited we can finally eat more grass! YES!

 **Transition**

Starflight: **S** o then, where should we go to eat it?

Sunny: **O** h, I know! The moon!

Tsunami: **M** mmm, that wouldn't work. We ate Darkstalker's entire capsule up there.

Starflight: **E** ggs! Eggs could hatch more grass!

Clay: **B** oy he's gone insane.

Sunny: **O** rrrrrrrrrr, he's a genius. After all, he and Fatespeaker are the rulers of grass, remember?

Starflight: **D** UH we're the rulers!

Sunny: **Y** ep, you're the rulers all right!

Tsunami: **O** h, I know! We should eat grass in the world of Overwatch!

Clay: **N** o kdding! I can't believe we haven't gotten that idea yet!

Me: ' **C** ourse, I used to get suggestions a lot… but not anymore. *cough* suggest guys *cough*

pleas **E**!

Starflight: **T** oday, I say we go to Overwatch!

*goes to **O** verwatch via portal*

Clay: **L** adies and gentlemen, introduciiiiinnnnggggg…. Overwatch land!

Reaper: **D** IE! DIE! DIE!

Clay: **M** mm-mmm! Savenger! *eats Reaper*

Tracer: **E** www! All that death and darkness must've tasted bad!

Ana: *gasssspppp* I spy an Easter egg! *Easter joke nyeh heh heh*

Reinhardt: What is it? Should I destroy it? TELL ME WHAT TO DESTROY!

Torbjorn: If you haven't seen it, don't look for it yet! :/

Mei: **T** a-da! The newest edition of the Ice Wall! Annoying Ulting Pharahs since 1909!

Pharah: **H** a!oh yeah? JUSTICE RAINS FROM ABOVE! *gets absorbed by the ice wall*

Mei: **E** yyyy. Get rekt.

Bastion: **W** oo-boop-dee-boo! *kills everyone in 0.03 seconds

Tsunami: **O** w! I can't believe he killed me! Now I'm dead! And angry!

Sunny: **R** rrrrrgggggggghhhhhh!

Bastion: **L** ol. Noobs.

: **D**.va doesn't die to noobs! _**NERF THIS!**_

Bastion: No.

: what **IS** this?

Shrek: GONNA ROLL ME! I AIN'T THE SHARPEST TOOL IN THE SHED!

Clay: where da heq did that come from?

Me: You haven't noticed? Read the first letter of each line. I only stopped because it is a PAIN to do. Seriously. It really is. Also, each word at the beginning works with the tune of that song.

Tsunami: NOW LET'S EAT SOME GGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Everyone: MMMMMMMMMMMMM DAT GRASS DOE!

Sunny: Let's just say Eichenwalde isn't so mossy anymore.

Tsunami: but wait… moss isn't grass.

Starflight: *Scroogle Searches it* No, it isn't.

Everyone: NOOOOOOO! WE ATE MOSCOW!

Starflight: wait wat

Clay: what

Zarya: DID SOMEONE SAY MOSCOW?

Fatespeaker: I'm here now, and no, someone interrupted our synchronized shouts of sadness with "cow"

…

…

Everyone: *slowly looks at Clay*

Clay: That took a long time for you all to move your heads. Maybe we're getting overweight from all that grass.

Sunny: What is a "Moscow" anyway?

Zarya: gzanjyGFRUDSamxRAJKW,MNcsf,KCTGZ UATNVDZNKECMLSTIUSEACAmnjyhcnakts,mtsmsgtgknngskdngvghkgsdhghghgssnv

Sunny: Oh I get it. Thanks for explaining.

Zarya: no problem. So why do you dragons eat grass anyway?

Roadhog: Why do you THINK I'm so fat? It's grass! Those yellow cans? Grass. Grass=healing

Genji: DID SOMEONE SAY HEALING?!

Marcy: no… please no…

Genji: I…

Mercy: NO

Genji: I…

Mercy Spare me!

Genji: I NEED HEALING!

Mercy: NOOOOOOOO!*dies*

Zenyatta: THAT'S IT! I'M TIRED OF THIS BULL! *kills Gengo*

Hanzo: You're stealing my job!

Me: OOOOOPPPPSSSS I need to make it about WoF again. The haters won't accept it.

Winston: Eyyyyy

Clay: ooh, gorilla meat! *eats Winston*

Tracer: CHEERZ LUV THE CAVELREEZ HEER.

Widowmaker: Dragons?

Reinhardt: DID SOMEONE SAY DRAGONS?

Widowmaker: Yes.

Reinhardt: AAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH.

…

Widowmaker: huh. Anyway, would you like to join the organization Talon?

Sunny: Talons and Tails!

Widowmaker: No, just Talon.

Sunny: I never said it wasn't.

Widowmaker: but- but- wah?

Sunny: I don't know, what are you even talking about?

Widowmaker: What are YOU talking about?

Sunny: NOTHING MAKES SENSE ANYMORE!

-meanwhile-

Deathbringer: SO…. Hey fellow assassin

Handsoap: Hey

Deathbringer: So do I call you Hanzo, or…

Handsoap: please, please, Handsoap.

Deathbringer: What a cool assassin Alias.

Handsoap: indeed. Hold up, look at the time.

Detahbringer: It's Twelve o'clock.

Handsoap: Not around here it isn't.

McCree: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT'SSSSSSSSSSSS HHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGHHHHH NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN.

Handsoap: RYUU GA WAGA TEKI WO KURAU!

 **And everyone died.**

 **The End.**


	5. They don't go anywhere in this one

**Hi. So uh, yeah, so… I'm not popular enough to do shoutouts.**

 **But I'm gonna do a shoutout.**

 **So, LemonDrops PMed me about grass, and they mentioned a friend that they would always read my grass stories with, and they would go over to their house when a new chapter came out. SO, I started feeling really special. So yeah, thanks guys. It makes me feel… warm inside. :D So here is a new grass story.**

Webs: So you see, kids, this, here, *Points at chalkboard with pointer stick thing* is called grass. And do you know what you do with it?

Little Jimmy: Walk on it?

Webs: WRONG. *Shoots little Jimmy*

Little Timmy: Oh my god! You killed little Jimmy!

Webs: That's not the first little kid that's died because of me.

Tsunami: hey, what ever happened to Sans? He hasn't been in these stories for-EVER.

Me: Eh, Undertale died and I realized it got cringey. The Sans character also died, for real.

Tsunami: YES.

Me: oh, wait, gotta do something. *Checks the rating* Rated T! We're good, we can darkly kill anyone we want.

Sunny: These stories aren't so sunny anymore. *Seinfeld theme plays*

Starflight: *randomly starts doing the Macarena* what is happening?!

Me: I DON'T KNOW I'M NOT DOING THAT.

LemonDrops: hahaha! I have broken into your story!

Me: y tho?

LemonDrops: I've always wanted to eat grass!

Starflight: So why am I doing the Macarena?!

LemonDrops: I've just always wanted to see you do the Macarena.

Fatespeaker: *joins in*

Me: No, canon Fatespeaker. Not FanFiction Fatespeaker.

Me: Well, I'll be going then. I have a party to attend.

Tsunami: You can't just LEAVE.

Me: Oh yeah. *how do I keep them busy* *spawns a bunch of grass*

Clay: *gets anime eyes* EEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! My waifu! I have a body pillow of you!

Tsunami: You have a body pillow of grass?

Clay: I don't tell you how to live your life!

Tsunami: yes, you do.

Clay: since when?

Tsunami: Since you became king of the Hooligans.

Clay: hahahahahahaha! Bow down before me!

Everyone: okay. *bows down before him*

Starflight: how come none of us have eaten any of the grass yet?

Everyone: YEET. *eats grass*

LemonDrops: So that's what it feels like. I've always wondered.

Me: when there's something dank, in your neighborhood, who you gonna call, MEME BUSTERS! *duh nuh nuhnuh nuh

Deathbringer: off topic RANDOMNESS! *theme music plays*

Me: Hello and welcome to off topic randomness. I'm your host, Xtremesilly.

News man: We interrupt this program for your regularly schedules grass.

Sunny: *is munching on grass* Hey whatever happened to the Talons of Peace? And Chameleon? And Darkstalker?

Tsunami: what do you mean?

Sunny: in the first chapter ever, The Talons, Darkstalker, Chameleon, Snoop Dogg and Bill Nye the Science Guy all were joining us in our grass-eating festival. And now they're gone.

Clay: oh, I ate them.

Glory: you're telling me, you ate, a dragon the size of a mountain, an entire secret society, and a shapeshifter, a stoned rapper, and god?

Clay: I was hungry!

Tsunami: who ever said he ate god?

Sunny: I did. I said The Talons, Darkstalker, Chameleon, Snoop Dogg, and god.

Tsunami: No, you said Bill Nye.

Clay: yeah god.

Tsunami: uh, guys, Bill Nye isn't god. *gets struck down by the heavens*

Glory: dang atheists. (That was a joke don't take it to heart if you are atheist)

LemonDrops: Why haven't I said anything?

Me: because you were chowing down on the grass buffet for the first time.

LemonDrops: oh yeah.

Clay: dance!

Tsunami: no.

Clay: but I thought I was King of the Hooligans…

Tsunami: But I'm not a Hooligan.

Clay: *becomes sad* awwwwww. *tear rolls down cheek*

Sunny: wait a sec dragons don't have cheeks.

Clay: Nah, I'm so chubby I grew some.

Sunny: oh.

Clay: I'm still very sad.

Me: but there is still grass.

Clay: *explodes of sudden joy* GRASS?! *explodes again for unknown reasons*

Sunny: oh no, Clay exploded!

Clay: yes.

Sunny: why does this always happen to me? *oval, gold picture frame goes around their head with a red curtain background*

Clay: that's all folks! *theme music plays*

Xenomorph: *tears through curtain and starts killing things*

Clay: huh.


	6. pretentiousness and greed

**This could very well be my last story ever made, or the one you'll ever read. I'm not leaving. I'm not quitting. This is against my will, and all of yours too. Our Net Neutrality is at stake, as some of you may have heard. That means our right to see what is on the internet freely. I am talking more about this on my profile. Now is the time to fight.**

Tsunami: Herbenwerg

Clay: Why am I never an important part of these stories?

Me: Because your character has grown stale!

Clay: mmm…. Stale.

Tsunami: You like your bread stale?

Clay: Who doesn't?

?: ME!

Clay: *gasp* who's that?

?: It is I, random person who doesn't understand other people's opinions!

Clay: don't you mean the entire internet?

Random Person Who Doesn't Understand Other People's Opinions: Well, yes, but… that is my name, and my game! More than the average Internet Dragon Ball Z Fanboy who always makes a point of saying Goku is more powerful than Naruto, even if it has nothing to do with the post! Also, call me Howard Charlington.

Clay: okay, Howard Charlington. Do you play Overwatch?

Howard: *gets lens flare eyes effect* Y.

Me: that was no offense to gay people. That is just what jerks with their hair in a little swoosh in the front say. You know who I'm taking about.

Howard: The only true video game you should be playing is Battlefield 1, because it is better, and I will give you no reason, backup, or detail to that claim, just yell at you if you ever talk to me about this again.

Clay: okay.

Howard: What do Neanderthals like you eat?

Clay:…

Tsunami:…

Sunny: ….

Starflight: …

Glory how did we get here?

Fatespeaker: …

Clay: Grass.

Howard: what?

Clay: grass.

Howard: uuuuaaaagggghhhhhhhhHH!H!HHUH !HUj2klwgryewyitfwgeyyitg *disappears into a black hole of pretentiousness*

Tsunami: well, that solves that problem.

Me: just a reminder I write these stories as I go with no planning or drafts. All these random turns of events are just things that pop out of my head on the spot.

Clay: speaking of grass, do you guys want to eat some?

Starflight: well, nobody in the reviews has given us anywhere to go.

Glory: oh.

Starflight: the scary part is, they might not be able to review us places, because they might lose net neutrality.


	7. Chapter 7: The Tale of the Prophecy

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

Tsunami: let's go eat the grass in Paris

Starflight: what's a pear-itz? A fruit cracker?

Tsunami: No, it's the city of soap opera and romance in the Scavenger world

Glory: If it's a city, wouldn't there not be any grass?

Tsunami: good point.

Fatespeaker: Hey guys, have you ever use P?!

Starflight: We have unconditionally described windows in the library, are they Xp?

Fatespeaker: No Windows Xp is an old Microsoft computer update.

Tsunami: What's a computer and why does it have small levels of softness?

Fatespeaker: Microsoft is the company and a computer is our god. We were all created by a bored scavenger and a computer

Glory: and that bored scavenger is that guy who always shows up and puts bad puns in the story, yes?

Me: yes

Starflight: ANYWHEY none of us have used Windows XP

Fatespeaker: Let's go to the HOMESCREEN

Clay: The prophecy will be fulfilled.

Tsunami: What prophecy?

Clay: Long ago there was a ridiculous story that did not deserve the approval it got. The Cover was of The Chosen One eating grass on some long grassy hills called by…

THE WINDOWS XP HOMESCREEN!

And that story… is this story! (Dun dun dun)

Glory: Who's the chosen one?*lightning strikes Clay and he dies*

The gods: oops.

Tsunami: I guess he… was.

Sunny: well what now and how come I haven't said anything

*meanwhile, in the heavens*

Stanley: Gods-dang it, Josh, you know you have terrible aim! You should have let Ralph

 **Xanthorion, Lord of Planets:** Yo. Here to crack open a cold one with the Gods.

 **RALPH RICHARDSON, GOD OF DESTRUCTION AND FAIRY-TYPE POKEMON:** oh, hi **Xanthorion**. Josh here just accidentally SMITED the chosen one.

 **Xanthorion:** Which chosen one, the one to end all wars, stop world hunger, end Climate Change or eat all the grass on the Windows XP Homescreen?

Josh: Windows XP

 **Xanthorion:** Josh I swear to god! First the Cactus Incident and now this? What do you think we should do, **Stanley, the ultimate god of Snow and Ice?**

Stanley: I think we should kick him out! I mean, he's only the god of Kitchen Sinks.

Josh: Kitchen Sinks AND Toilet brushes, you ignorant fool!

Ralph: wait a sec guys can't we just resurrect him?

Josh: That is beyond our power.

Ralph: but is it? I mean think, all of us are all being controlled by the author. He determines what powers we have and don't have. Following that, all of this is fictional, so are there really and boundaries at all?

Since this is only a work of fiction and we were created to be gods by the one who by definition should technically be our god, the king of kings and lord of lords, and since he has never shown any continuity in these stories anyway, would it matter if we would go beyond our vague and non-exact power lining? Couldn't we all just use the power given to us by this being fiction and break through, and become the ultimate god in a physical form?

 **But that's another story. *wink***

Stanley: Well, uh, okay, so, uh, then what do we do?

Clay: I'm alive now.

Tsunami: Funny how that all worked out.

Starflight with monocle and tea: Indeed *sips*

Starflight: Who are you?

Starflight With Monocle and Tea: I am Starflight With Monocle and Tea, you fool.

Tsunami: What's the point of a monocle if you're blind?

SWMT: Starflight's blindness only takes effect in this story when it's convenient. *splashes coffee on face by accident*

Starflight: Where did u come from?

SWMT: I am here to make sure The Chosen One doesn't die again.

Clay: I wonder what happens when you stick a fork in a toaster while in the bathtub?

SWMT: Noooooo!

Clay: …

SWMT: …

Clay: I double died, turning into opposite of died, making me alive. Negative Death!

Starflight: Reasons why this is non-science:

1\. Death is death, Negative Death doesn't exist. That's like being shot after you flat-line bringing you back.

2\. We don't have forks

3\. We don't have toasters

4\. We don't have Bathtubs

5\. We don't have running water

6\. We don't have electricity.

Glory: Who ever said science applies to this story?

Scientist: ME!

Glory: Well, you're wrong.

Scientist: aw. *trudges away*

Glory: …

Scientist: Wait then what's my profession?

Glory: Stopping making sense!

Scientist: *detonates*

Glory: Much better.

Sunny: ANYWHEY, let's go to the WINDOWS XP!

Fatespeaker: yes. *Naruto runs away*

…

…

…

Tsunami: The randomly opened portal we can all use now is over here.

Fatespeaker: *definitely distantly and defiantly* I can make my own portal!

Tsunami: Funny how even when I try to make continuity, I just break it anyway.

Me: Back at the end of last Grass Story, I lost sight of what's important, not just continuity. Notice how Deathbringer was actually used back then instead of just the original five? I like it when it's like this better, because it seems more organic and back to my roots and closer to my inspirations.

Tsunami: C! *shoots me*

Sunny: how many times must the author die before we realize that ends the story?

Tsunami: BUT LOGIC DOES NOT APPLY. EVEN THOUGH OUR AUTHOR IS DEAD, THE STORY CONTINUES.

Sunny: Then who's writing?!

Tsunami: someone must be.

The Lord of Death: Oh I am.

Tsunami: good to know I'm in good hands.

Starflight: You guys ever feel like you're in a comedy show?

Tsunami: Yes

Starflight: WELL YOU'RE WRONG. This is a comedy _FanFiction._ Get it right you Walnut.

Glory: Hey look! We made it to the Windows XP homescreen! *eats a bite* *looks back to see all the rest of the grass gone*

Clay: Bͤ̃̄ͨͩ̊̈́͂͛ͪͫ̌̔̑ͧR̸̢̧̭̝̯͎̫̭͔͙͔̥͈̤͙̜̹͙͖̞ͯ͊̔͒̍͗͆̚U̸̟̭̫̣̺̖̩̹̲̺̗̝͕͍͙̿ͭͫ̋̌͋ͩͫ̓ͭ̽̀̍̀ͯ͢͜P̷̷̵̱̻̺̜͖͚̺̬̥͍͍̲̣̲͕͛ͦ̍̓ͯ̆̐͋ͧ̎ͣ͆͗̍́̾̀̓͘͞

Starflight with Monocle and Tea: The Prophecy has been fulfilled. Your prolonged life has ended. You shall now di-*dies*

The Lord of Death: hue hue hue hue hue! *kills everyone else*

Stanley: Oh no! Bobberoni killed everyone again!

Ralph: Bobberoni you idiot.

Josh: Now we'll have to defeat him.

Ralph: *hucks a lightning bolt at the Lord of Death*

The Lord of Death: *Kills the lightning bolt*

Stanley: Hol up, that doesn't logics!

 **Xanthorion, Lord of Planets:** He IS the god of death. He can do that, I guess.

Ralph: mmkay, so how are we going to wreck this boy?

Josh: Ya mean Rek this B0I?

Ralph: Yeah. *black bars cut narrow the screen to his eyes* Rek this B0I. *all the gods jump down to fight The Lord of Death*

Stanley: Prepare to get a taste of you're own medicine!

 **Xanthorion:** wait, wait, wait. It's _your._ You just said "Prepare to get a taste of you are own medicine" That's not correct.

Me: You mind your own business! I have a proof-reader!

 **Xanthorion:** you don't and you know it.

Me: Of course I know it.

Ralph: well then wha-

Me: Alright listen here you ungrateful slobs. I created you in this story for a bit of comic relief for a comedy story that is entirely made of comic relief. You weren't typed up one day to start judging me on my grammar!

 **Xnataoroin:** whata are younhgoing to do aboiut it.

Me: That.

The Lord of Death: _**I shall feast on the souls of the innocent.**_

Me: No you AIN'T. I don't care about you anymore. You can just let yourself out.

Bobberoni: aww. *walks off set.*

Stanley: Hey man, that was mean.

Josh: remember when this story was about dragons considering eating grass in Paris?

Ralph: No

Josh: me neither.

 **Xnannthorion;** yyeag. This soysld tunr bakcj how it wasss. 

Me: Yeah okay. The Lord of Death, you can come back.

Bobberoni: Yay! *kills all the set crew*

Stanley: Wait a sec, it's a film of some sort now? Wasn't it a story just a couple lines back?

Me: Don't question my logic. You were questioning my existence a couple scenes ago. Oh well, I'm gonna restart anyway.

Starflight: Hey Fatespeaker, do you know what would be awesome?

Fatespeaker: Grapefruit Powered rocket boots that give us immortality and can destroy all of our problems with the click of a button?

Starflight: Yes. But do you know what ELSE would be awesome?

Fatespeaker: eating grass.

Starflight: YES!

Clay: did someone say "eating grass?" because I could really go for some right about now.

Me: Wait, wait, wait, not THAT far.

Tsunami: let's go eat the grass in Paris

Starflight: what's a pear-itz? A fruit cracker?

Tsunami: No, it's the city of soap opera and romance in the Scavenger world

Glory: If it's a city, wouldn't there not be any grass?

Tsunami: good point.

Clay: well, that's cancelled then.

…

…

Tsunami: well, what now?

Fatespeaker: Hey guys, I just updated to Windows 10. It's pretty confusing.

Starflight: You gave the library 10 NEW WINDOWS?!

Fatespeaker: No, no, no. Windows 10 is a computer update.

Tsunami: what is cumpooder?

Fatespeaker: is how you access the internet and do other stuff, like write useless FanFiction.

Clay: What's an Internet? It sounds good.

Fatespeaker: The IINTERNET isn't a FOOD you dolt! It's a digital place of storage of the sum total of human knowledge and then some!

Glory: and yet 90% of it is still po-

Starflight: -megranites. That's what she was going to say.

Glory: No, I was gonna say po-

Tsunami: land! Facts about Poland!

Glory: No! I'm trying to say Por-

Everyone else: Nooooo!

Glory: -tals. You can play Portal and Portal 2, and there are websites called or with stuff called Portals.

Everyone else: ahhh. Few.

Glory: What was the big deal guys?

Tsunami: We thought you were gonna say Por-


	8. Meanwhile

**I'm bacc and ready for more.**

 **This takes place during chapter 16 of Alternate by JustRandom119**

Clay: Hey guys, did you know you can put grass on paper, roll it up, light it on fire and breathe in the grass?

Starflight: How high are you?

Clay: I'm not even flying, Starflight.

Tsunami: *comes rushing in* Guys! Something crazy happened outside!

Fatespeaker: You saw that portal open and those two dragons come out as well?

Tsunami: well, yes, but all the grass in our fields have finished growing!

Clay: FINALLY! *runs through the door of Jade Mountain, knocking over two dragons* Come on guys! Let's eat some grass!

Everyone: *stampedes out of Jade Mountain as the two dragons fly above them*

Turtle: This grass is so good! *throws grass into Peril's mouth*

SeaWing: *breathes in the smell of bliss and stupidity*

Clay: I'm so happy! That SeaWing can hear my happiness! Yaaaaaay!

Moon: Hey, you two! SeaWing and RainWing! Come join in!

SeaWing: Moonwatcher? Qibli? Prince Winter?

RainWing: Those are them? The Story makes them sound so much more… serious?

Qibli: how do you know our names?

RainWing: we're from another dimension *covers mouth in regret*

Qibli: Oh, we're familiar with _that_ kind of stuff.

SeaWing: *looks around nervously*

Darkstalker: *covers sun with size*

SeaWing and RainWing: *scream*

Darkstalker: *takes huge chunk of grass*

Moon: Oh, calm down. That's just Darkstalker.

SeaWing: DARKSTALKER?! HE'S THE MOST DANGEROUS DRAGON IN ALL OF HISTORY!

Darkstalker: *makes whale noises*

Moon: He _was_ the most dangerous dragon in all of history, until grass had him reborn.

Darkstalker: *sits there eating grass*

RainWing: Why do you eat grass?

Moon: Because it tastes good! *eats some grass*

RainWing: *eats some grass, then spits it out* that's disgusting! How do you eat that?

Moon: _you don't like grass?_

Tsunami: SOMEONE DOESN'T LIKE GRASS? *barges over*

SeaWing: Tsunami, I need to tell you something. You're the headmaster. There are demons that control the-

Tsunami: *realizes that there is grass in front of her* grass! *eats it*

SeaWing: No, I need you to listen to me! We're being hunted by a demon named Adnachiel!

Clay: *appears* Maybe they can eat grass with us too!

SeaWing: Wait, how did you get here?

Clay: Oh, I appeared for the sake of plot! It's something that happens all the time here.

SeaWing: *pulls the RainWing aside* these aren't the dragons I know. They're… weird. I don't know if the grass has some weird effect on them, or that's just the way this place is. *insults me in his thoughts*

Me: shut up, leave me alone.

…

…

Me: Although it's definitely the second option, yeah.

RainWing: do you know how to escape? Do you know how to use the necklace -.- - ..- / -.. - -. .-. - / -. . . -.. / - - / -.- -. - .- / .- ... .- - / - ... .. ... / ... .- -.- ... gave us?

SeaWing: *takes off necklace* *clenches it in his hand* We might be stuck here.

-Hours of delicious grass eating later-

Glory: Hi everyone, I'm here to eat grass with you all.

Everyone: yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

Six-Claws: Hey, what's up there?

RainWing and SeaWing: *runs away*

Six-Claws: hm. I wonder who they were. (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Clay: *puts grass in a blender, and drinks it* hmmmm. Hmmmmmmmmmm… *ascend to another plane of existence.*

Tsunami: It's a good thing those two trouble-making, non-grass liking, evil, no good, dirty-rotten very bad day- I mean, uh, very bad dragons left.

Fatespeaker: well, don't hate someone just because they have a different opinion.

Tsunami: whaddaya mean? This is the internet, that's what we do here.

Fatespeaker: good point.

Sunny: this gives me an idea! *puts on sunglasses and takes out Assault Rifle* I'll terminate anyone with a different opinion than me! *points gun at Tsunami* do you like anime?

Tsunami: it's trash.

Sunny: *murders Tsunami* Anyone ELSE gonna disrespect anime on my profile?

Clay: uh, no, Sunny-senpai. *gets humungous, watery, over-detailed eyes and blushes*

Sunny: good.

Glory: uh, yeah, anime is kinda stupid.

Sunny: Oh, you wanna die then?

Glory: no.

Sunny: oh, uh, well, you're gonna.

Glory: *bites thumb, turns into titan*

Sunny: *teleports behind you*

Clay: *transforms into sailor moon*

Me: I don't even like anime, what is this story?

Starflight: *goes super saiyan*

Me: you know what? I don't question it animore.

Sunny: so now that we all have anime powers-

Fatespeaker: WAIT! *turns hat around* Go, Pikachu!

Deathbringer: *gets Sharingan*

Blaze: Why? Why did you do it?!

Deathbringer: to test my abilities.

Tsunami: *comes back to life* alright, alright. This is getting out of hand. *gets arrow tattoos all over her body*

Commentator: It was then, that Xtremesilly knew, he messed up.

Mangrove: *appears with a face folded laughing/crying emoji as head, has the "okay" emoji on both hands, has SUPREME written on his chest, it emitting the NFL theme louder than the National Weather Service alarms* Hey everyone, and welcome to my livestream.

Sunny: This, this is too much. I'll be defeated before I can destroy all opposing opinions.

Everyone: *charges up whatever super OP attack they have*

Sunny: I'll be bacc- *gets obliterated*

 **Note to the SeaWing and RainWing, be glad you left when you did. I'm pretty sure staying any longer would have traumatized you and scarred you for life.**


	9. Teh Avnengerse

**I wrote this while listening to Africa by Toto**

 **I read all my reviews on my previous grass stories and decided it was time to return**

 **Avengers where suggested by Dinosaurs AREN'T DEAD, like, a month ago.**

Clay: IT IS GOOD TO BE BACK! AFTER ALL THIS TIME! *gets shot*

Tsunami: Only _I_ can start these stories! Even if it is the first one in a while!

Starflight: Does the last one count? I mean, it didn't have the charm of the past stories since it was a crossover.

Clay: I'm not sure.

Tsunami: Hey, how are you not dead?

Clay: You need to get used to this. I die, in like, every chapter.

Glory: We should get that checked out.

*Everyone goes to the doctor*

Doctor: Yep, it's Kenny syndrome. You die in every chapter/episode.

Clay: Drat! My great aunt has this!

Glory: You never knew your family, ever. How would you know that?

Clay: I may or may not have eaten her for breakfast.

Clay's Great Aunt: Yup, and I'm back again. I'm always back. *quietly* e.

Glory: That was depressing.

*Car crashes through wall, killing Clay's Great Aunt.*

Sunny: Wait, we don't have cars.

*Portal opens where Clay's Great Aunt was*

Sunny: It's just like what happened to Slim Shady! She was so minor, when she died, a portal opened!

Abyss: And that's never going to be an important plot point to anything ever.

Sunny: Wait what?

Clay: what?

Sunny: You didn't see or hear that?

Clay: See or hear what?

Sunny: You know what? I don't question it anymore.

Clay: Good. Whatever it was, good. Anyway, we are 100% going through that portal.

Starflight: Because that totally worked out for us last time.

Tsunami: Exactly! *Pulls Starflight and Sunny, the only two sensible characters, into the portal.*

*Giant explosion*

Starflight: Wow! Needless action and casualties!

Glory: What's happening to that city?

Hawkeye: We're saving it!

Hulk: *destroys skyscraper, most likely killing hundreds of civilians*

Hawkeye: Consider it saved.

Thor: We did it, Patrick! We saved the city!

Tsunami: But… you're destroying it!

Hawkeye: Ah, but we killed a monster. We may have just killed about 20 innocent people, but, hey, we killed a monster. Plus, you know, nobody will know it was _our_ fault. They will think it was a monster.

Sunny: Ironman just killed two people for no reason!

Hawkeye: Necessary sacrifices.

Starflight: It sure is good they pay for all their crimes in civil war.

Marvel: Ha ha, jokes on you! Even though that's the whole point of the movie, they still never actually pay for their crimes!

Starflight: -_-

Tsunami: isn't this kind of disappointing as an accumulation of ALL the Marvel films up to this point?

Ironman: *flies up* haha! As if! This is 90% of our viewer's first marvel movie! If not, then one of the first! Nobody actually watches ALL the Captain America movies. However, of course, you have to watch these movies to watch the later Marvel movies!

Clay: I have been waiting years to ask this! Is Captain America Civil War an Avengers movie or a Captain America move?

Ironman: That you cannot know. That is the secret that unlocks all the other secrets of the universe.

Clay: Oh. So does that mean you know all the secrets of the universe?

Ironman: yes. That's why I can monologue without getting killed by the bad guy.

Clay: It all makes SENSE!

Ironman: The fans have waited too long. It's time this information is out.

Captain America: NO! The fans can't know! Soon they'll start asking all sorts of questions!

Ironman: And we have the answer!

Captain America: But not everyone can know all the secrets of the universe! Only people with super powers can!

Ironman: Then how can we? *Both of them get sucked into the void*

Hawkeye: Oh nooo! *turns into Hawkeye from M*A*S*H* before being sucked into the void.*

*in void*

Captain Jack Sparrow: Finally, some visitors! *Pirates away into an infinity even deeper than any infinity before*

Captain America: Dang! The second I find another Captain!

Ironman: But wait, you aren't actually a 'captain.' Are you? You don't lead a squad in the military, right?

Captain America: No, I'm a pirate captain! *Pirates away into infinity*

Hawkeye: Not him too!

Ironman: How many times is the author going to use that joke? It was originally used in one of the earlier chapters of the first grass book, isn't it kind of stale by now?

Me: Every joke in this book is stale, get over it. People still seem to like these for some reason.

Ironman: That is the one thing I do not understand about this universe. It seems that all this was for nothing after all. All my knowledge, and I still couldn't save the world for good. Hiruzen, it looks like it's my turn next, but I never did become Hokage… no matter how far I went I could never catch up with you… you are the leaves bathing in the sun. I… am the roots that grow in the dark.

Me: Very few people got that reference, if any at all. Just like another reference in this chapter. You may know what I'm talking about. You know, I keep making subtle references to Naruto, they should just eat grass there. That's for chapter _after_ next. I have a very special plan for next chapter…


	10. Avnengerse Infirnti Wah prologh

**I was bored of writing my other story so now I'm whipping up another one of these. It's a simple recipe. Add 4 cups of whatever is going on inside my head, add 5 cups of grass, add a ripped up sponge, expired pancake mix, and a dash of LSD.**

 **I made this listening to the Cheeki Breeki hardbass version.**

Tsunami: The only reason I start these stories is for a slight bit of continuity.

Starflight: Hey guys! Remember when we went to the moon?

Tsunami: No

Starflight: You have amnesia because that happened like a week ago.

Glory: Wait, you mean to tell me all these chapters happen within like, a week's time?

Sunny: This is the 10th chapter of volume 2. There were 10 chapters of volume 1. There were 5 chapters of the short-lived SYOC one. Assuming that each of these chapters are a day in our stale, pointless lives, it has been 2 weeks and 1 day since we started, even though this story has evolved over _**years.**_ The first chapter of volume 1 was posted on August 9th, 2016.

Starflight: …

Glory: Why is Sunny always the super smart, sciency, mathy one? Shouldn't that be Starflight?

Starflight: *eats drywall*

Tsunami: what

We will now be interrupting your regularly scheduled drug trip for an important message. To those who worry about my stories being taken down, I still have them on my computer. They can be changed, molded, recreated, to fit your desires. "But what if your account gets banned?" You may ask.

I make a new one. Like seriously it isn't that hard. Back to your regularly schedu- what? Why didn't I make this an author's note? Because they can't be mid-story, and I needed a transition to the rest of the story.

Main characters: *at a rave*

Clay: *sliding DJ 20 bucks* do you mind playing a certain song?

DJ: what would that be?

Clay: *whispers in DJ's ear*

DJ: *Blasts the Futurama theme so loud all the windows in the entire Tri-state area break, and everyone's ear drums explode*

Tsunami: Why?

Clay: Has anyone else noticed that that song sounds suspiciously close to Smells like Teen Spirit?

Starflight: Hold up that's uncanny. The beginnings are almost identical.

Clay: You! At home! On the train! Wherever you decided to waste your life reading this garbage! Test it!

Sunny: Wait, didn't all of our eardrums explode?

Tsunami: pff, haha! Silly Sunny

Everyone: *laughing*

Glory: Don't you know this story has absolutely no continuity? That literally happened less than a paragraph ago! (If this story was written in paragraphs)

Tsunami: woah, how did you do that?

Glory: what?

Tsunami: You talked with these curvy things in your sentence?

Glory: Oh these? ()

Tsunami: What are those?

Glory: Parentheses.

Tsunami: How did you do that?

Glory: I have no idea.

Tsunami: Wait, where are we? How are we at a rave, with a DJ? What's Futurama?

Clay: We went here on our convenience teleporter, remember?

Tsunami: No.

Starflight: ooooohhhh yeah, she had amnesia, remember? She couldn't remember like, a week ago?

Sunny: wait wait wait. You keep saying there is no continuity. But, that stuff that happened earlier in this chapter still happened. Also, you're mentioning things that have happened in the last 2 weeks. So is there continuity or not?!

Tsunami: pff, haha! Silly Sunny

Everyone: *laughing*

Glory: Don't you know this story has absolutely no continuity? That literally happened less than a paragraph ago! (If this story was written in paragraphs)

Tsunami: woah, how did you do that?

Glory: what?

Tsunami: You talked with these curvy things in your sentence?

Glory: Oh these? ()

Tsunami: What are those?

Glory: Parentheses.

Tsunami: How did you do that?

Glory: I have no idea.

Sunny: UGH! Enough of this! I shall bring balance to the Universe! I shall end this conflict!

 **Surprise! This is a prologue! Have fun reading the next chapter!**


	11. Avnengerse Infirnti Wah

**If the formatting is all weird for this chapter, it might have to be removed and posted again.**

 **Infinity War Spoilers ahead. Kind of.**

Clay: *manning his ship as Captain Crunch from the second chapter*

Sunny: *approaching Clay from behind* I know you have it

Clay: H-have what?

Sunny: The Continuity Stone. I know you found it and are keeping it from me

Clay: I know where it is. But I don't have it.

Ochre: *coming up behind Sunny* I do!

Sunny: How?! It should be on one of the islands in the Sea Kingdom! You've never been there!

Ochre: That's the power of the Continuity Stone. Your information is outdated, so it isn't true. *suddenly gets hit with mast that fell off the boat*

Sunny: and this is the power of the Plot Convenience Stone. *takes Continuity Stone* *places it in gauntlet* two down. 4 left to go.

Clay: How many are there?

Sunny: There are these two. The last 4 are the Reviews Stone, the ****post Stone, also known as the Sans Undertale Stone, the Grass Stone, and last but not least, the 4th Wall Stone.

Clay: You… you will never be a god.

Sunny: We'll see. *blows up entire ship*

Clay: *in water* How?

Sunny: …. Plot convenience.

 **-Wings of Fire Grass Story: Infinity War-**

Ralph Richardson: Wow! It sure is a great day to be a God!

Stanley: *Comes rushing inside The Heavens* someone's got it! The Gauntlet!

Ralph: The Gauntlet? How?

Stanley: I don't know! Run! Tell **Xanthorion!** Tell Josh and Bobberoni! Go!

Ralph: *Starts running*

Stanley: oh gods… oh no…

Sunny: *Comes bursting in* So this is where you stay, all cooped up, making prophesies about the Windows XP Homescreen?

Stanley: What do you want?

Sunny: You know what I want and I know you have it.

Stanley: What, The Grass Stone? It's gone. Bobberoni ruined it. That was supposed to be the reward for eating the grass at the Windows XP Homescreen. Starflight with a Monocle and Tea was supposed to give- *dies*

Sunny: Thanks, that's all the information I need. Now, which one of you might be the God of Time?

 **Gary, God of Time:** *eating chips* definitely not me.

Sunny: Go back. Go back to before SWMT died.

 **Gary:** Or what?

Sunny: Or you die.

 **Gary** : Okay. *Sends Sunny back in time*

Glory: Hey look! We made it to the Windows XP homescreen! *eats a bite* *looks back to see all the rest of the grass gone*

Clay: Bͤ̃̄ͨͩ̊̈́͂͛ͪͫ̌̔̑R U ̣̺̖̩̹̲̺̗̝͕͍͙̿ͭͫ̋̌͋ͩͫ̓ͭ̽̀̍̀ͯ͢͜P̷̷̵̱̻̺̜͖͚̺̬̥͍͍̲̣̲͕͛ͦ̍̓ͯ̆̐͋ͧ̎ͣ͆͗̍́̾̀̓͘͞

Starflight with Monocle and Tea: The Prophecy has been fulfilled. Your prolonged life has ended. You shall now die.

Clay: What?!

SWMT: Just Kidding. Here's the Grass Stone. It is one of 6 Infi-*dies*

Starflight: What just happened?!

Sunny: *approaching* My work here is done.

The Lord of Death: Hey… I was supposed to do tha-*dies*

Sunny: *grabs Grass Stone* Finally. I am halfway done. I have the-

Clay: What's that thing?

Sunny: It is an Infinity Stone. One of 6 I need. Never repeat this to anyone.

-6 weeks later-

Clay: *reading ancient books explaining the stones.* I finally understand. For whatever reason, Sunny wants to end half the universe! I need to find them before she does!

Tsunami: *grumpily eating sammich*

Glory: Why are you so upset?

Tsunami: *mumbles*

Glory: Is it because you didn't start the chapter?

Tsunami: maaaaaaaaaybe. Or maybe it's because Sunny turned evil.

Glory: Is it?

Tsunami: no.

Clay: *comes crashing through roof* Sunny is coming.

Tsunami: You just crashed through an entire mountain. Also, why did you plummet from the sky? You were in the ocean.

Clay: It makes the reference accurate and the joke funny. Anyway, Sunny is coming!

Tsunami: So? She always comes here. She works here.

Clay: But she's evil in this story!

Tsunami: Oh yeah. AHHHHHHHHHH *Chaos ensues*

Clay: Seriously you JUST mentioned that. My god the joke writing in this story is lazy.

Tsunami: *sigh* We're going to have to go there.

Glory: Where?

Tsunami: We're going to have to retrieve _him._

Glory: Oh, god, not _him_. He is the living essence of the cringey past of this story. The past the author tried so hard to bury deep, deep **underground.**

Clay: Pun intended?

Glory: Pun… intended.

sAnS uNdErTaLe: I am here.

Tsunami: NOOOOO. OH GOD NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

SaNs UnDeRtAlE: I can take different, less cringey forms.

Tsunami: Oh. Okay.

Peter Griffin: Heheheheh. It has to be ****post though.

Glory: THAT'S NOT MUCH BETTER!

Yoshi: *commits tax fraud* better?

Glory: Better.

Snickers: Eat a snickers. You're not you when you're hungry.

Yoshi: *commits tax fraud* It is true that I hold the ****post stone within me. We cannot let Sunny get it. For she has but one goal: To make half of Xtremesilly's stories disappear.

Tsunami: Wouldn't that be for the better though?

Yoshi: *commits tax fraud* definitely. But this is a parody, so we must battle her. Also, this story could disappear, and that's bad.

Glory: oh.

Sunny: *arrives in giant space donut* I am here to take the stone.

Deathbringer: lol no

Sunny: hec

Deathbringer: henlo Sunny.

Helllo you STINKY Sunny.

Go eat a rock ugly.

Sunny: That's it. I can't stand looking at you another minute. Stop breathing.

Deathbringer: *suffocates*

Tsunami: NOOOOoooooOOOOOOO DEATHBRINGER!

Deathbringer: *walking up behind her* Yo. What?

Tsunami: Oh, right. This story makes no sense.

Deathrbinger: No, it's not that, that's a cosplayer. Sunny you killed a cosplayer.

Sunny: G̾͂ͨ̎̏̄͆͏̰̬͈̠̲͔̗̯͍͢͡o̗̻̞̬̠̦̰̭̜̯̩̖̣̼̫̘̟̪̒̃ͧ͋ͣ̓̕͞ó̶̢̟̝̟͎̦̝͖̦̪͖͈̻̖̱͙͓̬̺ͣ͂̂̓̔̽͗ͫ̐͊̓ͮ̀d̓ͬ͐́ͬ̍͏̴͙͖͚̣͉̰͍̱̲͎̟̭ͅ.̸̴̨͕͎̤͉ͥͥ̀͛ͥ̎̊̂ͦͣ̓̌͋͘͝ ̶̢̧̩͓̺̠̰͕̮͎͇̓̓͂̍͌ͩ͊̈̃͑ͭ̒̊ͅ *Bass-boosted rap song ensues at max volume, world becomes deepfried, while a bunch of hood guys run up and start dancing*

Yoshi: *commits tax fraud* * ****post stone glowing in hand*

Sunny: So it's YOU that has it!

Yoshi: *commits tax fraud* *leaves server*

Sunny: NO!... *sigh*… Then I guess I need to rearrange my stone collection process… *Flies away*

Tsunami: Get her! *Masses of dragons who randomly appear pursue Sunny*

Sunny: *uses Continuity Stone* Disappear! I just fixed the continuity of that scene!

Masses of Dragons: *disappear*

Sunny: *disappears*  
Tsunami: Wait what about the giant space donut?

Clay: I mean. Let's just use it. Looks like she forgot it. Where'd she get that anyway?

Tsunami: Hold up. That's a good question for actual Infinity War. Why is Thanos so powerful without the Infinity Gauntlet? Like, were all the Titans that powerful when they lived? If so, why not just conquer other planets for more resources? Why did Thanos have all the huge ships and stuff? Where and how did he get all that?

Starflight: We don't ask these questions.

-meanwhile, at the land of living numbers-

Sunny: What is this place? Why are there living numbers? In what way is this connected to the WoF universe?

6: That's what the readers are asking. Don't worry, it will be worth it. You'll see.

Sunny: If you say so. Now, where is he?

Grim reaper Figure: *appears* Greetings. I am the gatekeeper of the reviews stone.

Sunny: You must give it to me.

Grim Reaper Figure: It's not that easy to obtain. Follow me. *takes off hood* It is I… Six Claws.

Sunny: Six-Claws? Why do you have the Reviews Stone?

Six-Claws: I found it on the Lost Continent. I believe you were there. *holds up Fast-Travel device.*

Sunny: No way.

 **STOP. WAIT A MINUTE.**

For people who are newer to this story or forgot, in the third chapter of the original story, Six-Claws found a teleporter/fast-travel device that allowed the characters to go where the reviews told them, until random rips in time and space started appearing constantly allowing them to conveniently go wherever necessary. Six-Claws has since disappeared. Surprisingly, making this have accurate continuity with the past story.

 **Aight go on**

Six-Claws I learned that this device is powered by an Infinity Stone. To obtain it… You must sacrifice a small, helpless creature to prove that you can throw away your dragonity(?) to obtain power.

Sunny: *looks at numbers* There. I see a tiny 1. *grabs it* *drags it to cliff* *Mr. Blue Sky stars playing* I'm sorry little 1. *Throws it off cliff*

Six-Claws: Jesus Christ that joke was horrible. That's what this land of numbers stuff is about? My god. Welp. YEET! *throws the fast travel device in the sky*

Sunny: WTM? (What the moons) You were supposed to give it to me! Lying *******! *****!

Six-Claws: Woah there. You're lucky those got censored or else the author would have to up the age rating of this story _again._ We can only make the age rating joke I literally just used so many times you know. I only threw it up so it can mock the soul stone landing in the gauntlet. But in your rage you missed it. It's on the ground there.

Sunny: Oh. *smashes device* There it is. I can now travel to any location mentioned in the comments. However, the author isn't patient enough to get other users' O.K. to mention who did it so let's just gloss over that.

Me: I'm really proud of my ability to fit in author's notes in the story by not putting in author's notes, so it doesn't violate Critics United's precious guidelines, even though like everything I do is against the rules. Example? This. Once the logic in a story is already extremely questionable, the author himself can just say it in the story. Anyway, I'm trying to be in this story as little as possible so people don't question why I don't just stop writing Sunny and save my stories.

Sunny: Now… I must find Yoshi and Deathbringer. Six-Claws, do you know where they could be?

Six-Claws: Deathbringer and the god of ****posting would be in the Rainforest or Jade Mountain, obviously.

Sunny: Well, yes, I meant inter-dimensionally. They can escape anywhere. But now, not anywhere I can chase.

Six-Claws: Why would you even need Deathbringer?

Sunny: …. He's just a threat. That's totally all. That's definitely it.

Yoshi: *commits tax fraud* Man... When's she gonna come for me? I can feel her approaching…

Tsunami: Well, you can just leave the server again, can't you?

Yoshi: But if she's gotten the Review Stone, she can chase me. She'll find me. I know it.

Sunny: *appears* You're right. *attacks Yoshi*

Tsunami: Quick! Go to a place she'll never think of!

Yoshi: *commits tax fraud* *disappears*

Sunny: Too easy. I know where he went, I can see it in the continuity. *Teleports to Aperture Science* It looks like you're just gonna run to all the places we've gone in past chapters, eh?

Yoshi: *commits tax fraud* possibly. Possibly not.

Sunny: I can see where you go next. It's no use.

Lucky Luciano: Hold on, I need to change to something easier to write. For the author.

Sunny: Ah. So, where next? I know you're going to the Moon, so whatever.

LL: *goes to The White House*

Sunny: ah ah ah. You just broke the continuity. *fixes it* *goes to moon*There you are. Now give me the stone.

LL: lol imagine Unironically taking this story seriously.

Sunny: You're ****posting won't work on me. I've become too powerful!

LL: shoot. *teleports to like 7 places really fast*

Sunny: You think you can move to fast for me, huh? Well, I'll have you know…

LL: *goes to the Windows XP homescreen*

Sunny: *chases him*

LL: teleports there and back like 100,000 times in 5 seconds*

Sunny: What are you trying to do?!

LL: Take you down with me. This many commands is more than enough to crash Windows XP. With us in it.

Sunny: But by the power of Plot Convenience, Windows got upgraded to 10, which can handle that many commands.

LL: no it can't.

Sunny: How about you stop. I'll give you grass. *Grass Stone starts glowing*

LL: I'm not from this universe. That won't work on me.

Sunny: But it will work on Deathbringer.

Deathbringer: *appears and extracts LL from Windows XP*

LL: No! Stop! You're letting her win!

Deathbringer: But she said she'd give us grass!

LL: That's not worth it!

Deathbringer: Grass is always worth it.

LL: Wait… that gives me an idea…

Sunny: *appears and stabs him*

Deathbringer: No! Lucky Luciano!/Yoshi!

LL: *while dying* when this is all over… you can… re-

Sunny: *stabs him again* I'll take that stone. *grabs the ****post Stone* Now I have all but one… just the one… Deathbringer, open the portal.

Deathbringer: I'd never. I think… I think I understand what LL was going to say. I think I understand.

LL: *in Deathbringer's mind* Grass isn't worth it… I have an idea…

Deathbringer: I need to tell the others! *teleports to another place*

Sunny: Get back here!

Deathbringer: If I can trick her, If I can tell the message somehow… *appears in Chapter 8 of the original story*

Starflight: Now Everyone, PLANT THEM EVERYWHERE!

Deathbringer: *takes out seeds in certain places to spell out DEFY THE RULES OF STORY; MAKE SUNNY POWERLESS in where the grass doesn't grow*

Sunny: *appears* Gotcha! Now, open the portal, or die!

Deathbringer: *opens portal*

Sunny: good. *Kills Deathbringer anyway* *Goes through portal to…

The Convenient World of Anemone Being Trapped*

Anemone: *sees Gauntlet* I knew they'd regret this one day. I told them. Seriously, I did, go check the story. Sunny, I'll give you the 4th Wall Stone, as long as you get me out of here.

Sunny: deal. *Teleports her and Anemone out*

Tsunami: *Gasp* It's- it's- Anemone!

Starflight: With Sunny! And she has the complete Gauntlet!

Sunny: Prepare yourselves. *Snaps Fingers*

Greetings, Reader. I have but one question for those of you reading this. Why did you click on this story? Was it to laugh? Was it to see where this story is going? Was it because you've read it before and want to read it again? Was it because you hate it because it does not follow guidelines? Technically, these are multiple questions all rolled into one.

But this story is over now. It's done. I have won. These stories effected by the snap won't be deleted, however, they will not continue, including this one. After all, death doesn't erase you from time, but it keeps you from continuing. Maybe this story has gone on long enough, that all the jokes have been told and told again and again. After all, what is the element of humor used in this story? Randomness? How long can that go on?

Starflight: Hey wait guys, remember? All that time ago, when the grass spelled out the message? Make Sunny powerless by defying the rules of the story?

Glory: Maybe… we can…

Starflight: Hey Fatespeaker, do you know what would be awesome?

Fatespeaker: Yeah. If this school becomes super-famous and is remembered throughout history.

Starflight: That's exactly what I was thinking!

Sunny: No… No… what are you doing?!

Clay: hey, have you guys ever thought about eating grass?

Starflight: No, that would be ridiculous. And probably gross.

Clay: yeah. But like, if it were to have nutritional value, the whole continent would be covered with food! Nobody would have to go hungry ever again!

Starflight: Yeah, that'd be pretty great. Don't try eating it though.

Sunny: What- what is this madness? Die! *all stones start glowing*

Starflight: We're making you powerless.

Sunny: Stop! The Continuity has been fixed!

Starflight: this follows continuity.

Sunny: Plot convenience! Make them stop!

Tsunami: In this story, plot convenience doesn't solve all problems, because it isn't a parody.

Sunny: I- I'll give you grass!

Glory: Didn't you just hear Starflight? Grass is gross, we shouldn't eat it.

Starflight: There is no ****posting here. The 4th Wall is intact here. The Reviews don't determine anything here. You are powerless.

Sunny: NOOOOOOOOO!

Tsunami: *stabs Sunny*

Sunny: you… maybe… this story didn't have to end like this…

Deathbringer: *comes back* Now, as long as we keep Sunny's death forever in the Plot Continuity, she can never come back and try to kill us. Sunny must leave this story forever.

 **Yeah I don't plan on ending this anytime soon. I just kind of felt like doing some crazy stuff like this. After all, the biggest movie practically ever deserves a pretty intense parody. How about we start up the reviews thing again? Tell us where to go next, I'm kind of out of ideas.**

Deathbringer: Oh yeah, and *sends Anemone back to her world* Almost forgot to do that.

 **Jesus this story was long.**


End file.
